The invention relates to a western saddle, which includes a pad having an upper layer, preferably made of felt, and an associated lower layer made of two layers that are stitched together, thereby forming two cavities in which a flexible air-tight cushion is accommodated, the cushion being attached to a flexible carrier member and provided with an air valve for inflating.
A saddle pad of this type serves to keep the saddle clean and to absorb sweat, which would otherwise make the saddle slippery and possibly result in its sliding on the horse.                There is a special need for a pad when riding in a so-called western saddle, as its special configuration makes it heavy and moreover stiff, e.g., to enable it to withstand the pull from a lasso, when this is secured to the saddle knob, the horn.        
The weight and the stiffness often result in pressure injuries on the horse, and since the stiff configuration has a limited contact face with the back of the horse, there will a great risk of so-called pressure injuries on the horse.
It is known to provide saddle pads with pressure absorbing and pressure-distributing pads inserted into a saddle pad. Thus, it is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,236 B2 to insert a foam cushion in the pad, for absorbing and distributing the weight.
This solution, however, is not suitable for riding in a western saddle, since the contact with the horse is transferred as a resilient and thereby “soft” contact, which is inexpedient. To this should be added that the pressure absorbing capacity of the cushions will be impaired after a short period of use because the foam will be compressed to the detriment of the pressure distribution, which will be reduced correspondingly.
To remedy this defect, it is known from EP 1 837 302 A1 to insert an air-filled cushion into the pad on each side of the central line.
These two cushions will be able to distribute the weight, but this solution, too, is not suitable for use when riding in a western saddle. The air in the cushion will be distributed such that there will be least air where the pressure is greatest such that the saddle and thereby the rider will feel as if he was sitting on an air cushion. This feeling of a swimming or rocking riding makes the pad unsuitable for use below a western saddle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,710 discloses a western saddle in which two inflatable cushions are formed as one cushion, with the two cushions connected by communicating channels, provided with one valve.
By having two cushions that are connected, air from one cushion will move to the other cushion due to the movements of the horse during ridding. This means that the rider will feel a rocking movement of the saddle to the discomfort for the rider and the horse as well.